


Нить

by Andre



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Psychological Drama, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 11:30:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20975189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andre/pseuds/Andre
Summary: Эрик зовёт Чарльза пожить на Геноше, а Чарльз спонтанно соглашается.





	Нить

На палубе было чертовски холодно; ветер жалил в шею, пробирался за шиворот, заковывал спину в лёд и, наверное, добрался бы и до ног. Но не тут-то было. 

Чарльз Ксавье закутался в кардиган, поднял ворот, и вдруг на его плечо легла тяжёлая рука. Он повернул голову и уставился на чужие пальцы — красивые. 

В Эрике всё было красивым. 

— Держи, — сказал он. — Согреешься. Я плеснул туда виски. 

Эрик обошёл Чарльза кругом и присел перед креслом на корточки. В руках у него был термос с приоткрытой крышкой. Из-под крышки вырывался пар. 

Чарльз осторожно забрал термос, наугад глотнул и постарался не скривиться. 

— Сам знаю, что дрянь, — согласился Эрик. 

Чарльз пожал плечами. Наверное, он должен был что-то сказать. Пора бы уже: они плыли на Геношу почти час, а Чарльз за это время и двух слов не произнёс. 

— Ты уверен, что всё в порядке? 

— Да. 

— Что-то непохоже. 

Чарльз снова пожал плечами. Эрик всё сидел перед креслом и смотрел снизу вверх. Ждал чего-то. 

— Не смотри на меня так. 

— А как смотреть? 

— Всё нормально. Правда. Я просто не уверен, что плыть на твой остров — хорошая идея. 

— Во-первых, это не мой остров, а наш. А, во-вторых, это лучшая идея из тех, что у нас были. 

В голосе Эрика чувствовалась безоговорочная уверенность. Чарльз в сотый раз подумал: это не характер, а оружие массового поражения. 

Конечно, против такого упрямства у Чарльза не было шансов. Он всегда это знал, но делал вид, что не знает. 

— Так себе аргумент. Прежние идеи были настолько паршивыми, что любой бред на их фоне выглядит неплохо… Брр, почему здесь так холодно? А вроде тропики… 

— Говори за себя, Чарльз. Лично у меня все идеи хорошие. 

— Это шутка? Знаешь, когда шутят, должно быть смешно. 

Эрик наклонился вперёд и накрыл ладонью руку Чарльза, лежащую на подлокотнике кресла. Ладонь была обжигающе горяча. 

— Слушай...

Чарльз на миг одеревенел; мысли спутались, он забыл, о чём шла речь и зачем всё это; запоздало услышал со стороны, как странно звучат местоимения: «мы», «наш» и особенно «у нас». 

У нас было то, у нас было сё. Чего только у нас не было, а до сих пор трясёт по пустякам. 

Паром качнуло на волнах. На палубу вышел капитан в засаленной фуражке и, ругаясь на чём свет стоит, завозился с тросами в носовой части. Чарльз вспомнил, что они здесь не одни. Эрик подумал о том же, поморщился и неохотно отпустил его руку. Мол, потом поговорим. 

* * *

Вообще-то Чарльз не хотел ехать. На что ему сдался остров, затерянный посреди океана. Тропические ливни, прививки от малярии, змеи, ящерицы, ужасающая влажность. Он не так представлял себе отдых на пенсии. 

Вернее, он никак себе это не представлял. 

Какое ужасное слово — пенсия. Годы проходили в суете и бытовых хлопотах о школе, но внутри себя он всё ещё оставался двадцатилетним выскочкой из Оксфорда. Профессор в вечном студенчестве. Не самая плохая судьба, но и не самая приятная. Чарльз не был готов к покою, и какая-то часть него шептала: к этому никто не бывает готов. 

Может, всё дело было в возрасте. 

Чарльзу перевалило за пятьдесят, а он первый раз в жизни на своей шкуре ощутил, каково это — быть неправым. Чувствовать на языке горечь поражения, раз за разом прокручивать в голове вопрос: как я мог так фатально ошибиться? Не послушал Рейвен, просчитался с Джин, разругался с Хэнком. В ближайшем окружении не осталось никого, с кем бы я не разошёлся во взглядах или методах. Значит ли это, что я весь — с ног до головы — испорчен, и на мне пора ставить крест? 

Это чувство следовало пережить ещё в детстве или юности, как ветрянку, но Чарльз затянул — и вот пожалуйста. 

От всей этой мешанины мыслей, от страха перед честными ответами и от отсутствия работы он растерялся. Больше никому и ничего не был должен и совершенно не умел так жить. Вероятно, потому и согласился на предложение Эрика уехать на Геношу — чтобы заполнить пустоту. Они встретились в Париже, сыграли в шахматы, и Чарльз выпалил «да», прежде чем подумал о последствиях. 

Надо было предугадать, что будет неловко. Потом, через пару дней, когда первая эйфория прошла, Чарльз пытался отказаться. Но это же Эрик — ему попробуй откажи. 

* * *

Теперь хорошо бы глубоко вдохнуть и всё отмотать назад. 

— Друг мой, слушай меня внимательно. Убийство Шоу не принесёт тебе мира. 

— С чего ты взял, что мир — моя цель? 

Нет, стоп, всё было не так. 

Эрик не задавал вопросов, а говорил утвердительно: «Мир — не моя цель». Именно это и взбесило Чарльза в тот вечер — поразительная уверенность в бредовых идеях: например, Эрик всерьёз считал, что убивать фашистов почётно. Плохо убивать только слабых, а сильных — нормально. 

Потом это стало первым пунктом в длинном списке: «Черты, которые делают Эрика Леншерра невыносимым». Список пополнялся годами. 

Наглость, жёсткость, твердолобость. Бескомпромиссность и резкость. Отсутствие всякого уважения к общепринятым ценностям. Непримиримость в оценках. Склонность всё решать насилием. Разрушительность. Неумение признавать ошибки. 

Всё это Чарльз понял потом, а тогда выбесился до белых глаз от невинной реплики про мир и цель. Начал кричать, в порыве гнева залил в себя аж три бокала виски и заявил, что Эрик ничем не лучше фашистов (на следующий день с трудом вспомнил, что имел в виду). 

Эрик выслушал обвинения с каменным лицом; остановившийся взгляд сверлил точку между бровей Чарльза. Холодные серые глаза, тёмная водолазка под горло, бокал мартини в руке. Пальцы так крепко стиснули ножку, что та вот-вот переломится. Лицо спокойное, почти скучающее; это маска, надеваемая по случаю, причём не самая удачная. 

Ранимый еврейский мальчик-сирота спрятался под панцирем и теперь делает вид, что его не существует. Кто бы знал, как Чарльза бесила эта манера прятаться от чувств, от честных разговоров, от всего плохого и хорошего, что только может случиться между двумя людьми. 

Прошло минуты две, и Чарльз подумал: господи, да скажи уже что-нибудь. 

Что угодно. Любую чушь. Не можем же мы часами молча смотреть друг на друга. Ты со своей восточноевропейской выдержкой привык застёгиваться на все пуговицы, но я-то американец. Мне подавай ток-шоу с выяснением всех обстоятельств, крики, вздохи, вопли, разговоры ни о чём на коктейльных вечеринках и голоса, голоса, голоса повсюду. Шум и ярость, как у Фолкнера. 

Но Эрик всё молчал. 

— Ладно, — Чарльз не выдержал и встал с кресла. — Я пойду спать. И ты тоже не засиживайся, завтра трудный день. 

Напутствие прозвучало фальшиво. Чарльз отдавал себе отчёт, что просто пытается отвязаться от Эрика. И что само желание отвязаться подразумевает, что он привязан. 

Но это же ерунда, правда? Это не навсегда? Так, мелкое увлечение — сейчас пока саднит под сердцем, но утром проснёшься и будешь как новенький. 

Эрик нагнал Чарльза у двери. Он схватил его за запястья, втиснул в стену и даже не спросил разрешения. В тишине они яростно целовались, вгрызались, брыкались, теснили друг друга к дивану и в лихорадочной спешке стягивали свои панцири. Чёрную водолазку под горло. Пижонскую профессорскую жилетку. Глаженую рубашку, прилежно заправленную в брюки. Кожаный ремень. Даже носки. 

Чарльз лежал на диване — боже мой, на мамином диване Честерфильд, совершенно голый, встрёпанный, ничего не соображая. Он никогда такого не делал, даже не фантазировал — да и как? с кем? когда? — но в ту минуту не удивился и не растерялся. 

В глубине души он всегда знал, чем дело кончится; знание витало вокруг и липло к коже. Но Чарльз был готов. Он хотел этого. Он был молод, и внутри у него бушевал пожар. 

* * *

Только лет через пять до Чарльза дошло, что это было не мелкое увлечение. Он носил с собой Эрика, как тяжёлую хроническую болезнь, пытался переболеть, увести в ремиссию или хотя бы забыть — не получалось. 

Он не был влюблён в него — по крайней мере, так казалось, — но чувство было страшнее влюблённости, порочнее страсти; с годами оно прорастало в Чарльза, пуская корни в самое тайное. Он сто раз поклялся, что не пойдёт на поводу у него, и сто раз нарушил клятву. 

А ведь был когда-то умницей, лучшим на курсе, маминой гордостью, бог знает кем. И вот что осталось: наивный неудачник, прикованный к инвалидному креслу и живущий на таблетках. Осатаневший и спутанный комок нервов: тронь любую часть — отзовётся болью. 

Ошибка была не в том, что он переспал с Эриком в тот вечер, а в том, что он позвал Эрика в свой дом. Пустил в свою жизнь. Нырнул в ледяную воду и прикоснулся к чужому телу. Всего этого просто не должно было произойти. 

Много лет спустя Чарльз увидел в газете фотографию Эрика — заметка сообщала, что мутант по имени Магнето разрушил тюремную камеру и был переведён в другую, где-то под Пентагоном. На фотографии Эрик стоял в белой одежде на фоне белой стены, держа в руках табличку с номером. Лицо у него было невыразительное, даже отсутствующее: ни следа страха, гнева или обиды. Чарльз попытался вспомнить, что ему так понравилось в этом лице. Может, глаза? Скулы? Рот, искривлённый в судороге оргазма? Или что-то другое, не физическое, чего не передаст ни одна фотография. 

Как Чарльз целовал цифры у Эрика на предплечье, а тот замирал.

* * * 

Всё было ясно: между ними протянулась ниточка. Тонкая, но прочная: Чарльз не раз пытался её порвать, но не вышло. 

Нить натягивалась и ослабевала, закручивалась в спираль, распрямлялась, пружинила; нить была живой и пульсирующей. Не волос — животворный кровеносный сосуд. 

Нить прошла сквозь несколько эпох: Кеннеди, Джонсон, Никсон, Форд, Картер, Рейган… бешеный поток истории, холодная война, Карибский кризис, Вьетнам, лето любви, а дальше и вспоминать не хочется. 

К семьдесят третьему году Чарльз почти убедил себя, что они смогут жить в хрупком согласии в своих параллельных вселенных. Прожили ведь как-то десять лет. По крайней мере он, Чарльз, сумел оправиться. У него были друзья. Пока не грянул Вьетнам, была и школа. Были даже любовницы и любовники. Чарльз очень постарался выстроить жизнь так, чтобы не быть зависимым от Эрика, и верил, что получилось. 

Новая встреча не будет фатальной. Десять лет — достаточно долгий срок, чтобы перестать выливать друг на друга ярость, и можно же… ну… спокойно поговорить? 

Спокойно. Да. 

Так он убеждал себя, планируя операцию по освобождению Эрика из Пентагона, но когда двери лифта разъехались, и Эрик появился перед ним, все доводы полетели к чёрту. Первое, что Чарльз сделал — влепил Эрику смачный хук справа. 

Через полчаса они орали друг на друга прямо в самолёте, на глазах Логана и Хэнка — что было уж совсем некрасиво, — а ещё через час, с горем пополам помирившись, сели играть в шахматы. 

Чарльз проиграл. 

Ему надо было смотреть на доску, а он смотрел на Эрика. 

Пальцы. Запястья. Шея в вороте голубой рубашки. Овеществлённая красота, которая сводит с ума; не верится, что Эрик сумел сохранить её в тюрьме. Лицо ничего не выражает, но глаза горят, как раскалённые угли. Наверное, если выключить свет, они будут светиться в темноте, как у кошки. 

Чарльз сделал три глупейших хода, дождался, когда Эрик воспользуется преимуществом, и вышел в туалет в хвостовой части самолёта. Не закрывая дверь, он опёрся о раковину перед зеркалом и, отсчитывая секунды, смотрел в своё отражение. Он знал, что Эрик придёт. Нить натянулась, как тетива, и звенела от напряжения. 

С минуту было тихо, затем скрипнула дверь, Эрик зашёл и щёлкнул замком. 

У Чарльза упало сердце: а вдруг ничего не выйдёт? Вдруг ошибка? 

Ведь нормально же жили десять лет, чего ещё ему надо. 

— Ну? — спросил он с вызовом. Сам не понял, что это означает, но главное, что Эрик понял. Эрик шагнул вперёд и поцеловал его в губы. 

Всё выглядело так, будто он отчаянно ждал разрешения — крохотного намёка, шажочка, вдоха и выдоха. Получив разрешение, Эрик горячо выдохнул Чарльзу в рот, и зарылся пальцами в длинные волосы, и даже порывался что-то сказать, но Чарльз перебил: 

— Тшшш.

Дальше они раздевали друг друга молча, с необъяснимым остервенением. Ещё поцелуй, ещё укус. Стон сквозь сцепленные зубы. Бездна, то ли исторгающая страсти, то ли пожирающая их — и нет ни передышки, ни спасения, и всё заливает яростью и тоской. 

* * * 

— Помочь спуститься? 

— Не надо. 

Кряхтя, Чарльз повернул коляску к деревянному пандусу. Капитан наспех соорудил его, чтобы Чарльз смог выбраться с парома на причал — в ход пошли старые, разбухшие от влажности доски с выщерблинами и трещинками. На таких досках колёса заедали и проваливались. 

Скрестив руки на груди, Эрик терпеливо ждал, когда Чарльз сумеет совладать с креслом. Под его взглядом стальные колёса присмирели и сами собой покатились вперёд. 

— Я же сказал, не надо, — проворчал Чарльз. 

— Тебе следует научиться принимать помощь. 

— О, и кто мне это говорит? 

— Я-то научился. 

Чарльз бросил на Эрика сердитый взгляд, но тот лишь улыбнулся — открыто и искренне. Редкое зрелище. Честно говоря, Чарльз вообще не знал, что Эрик так умеет. 

— Давай, надо торопиться, — Эрик посмотрел на часы. — До ужина десять минут. 

Пристань была совсем маленькой. Тут и там стояли багажные тележки; на одну из них Эрик сгрузил сумки с вещами Чарльза, и тележка бодро покатилась за ним, как собака на поводке. Вдоль дороги вилась деревянная изгородь — немного неуклюжая, как и всё в этом месте. За ней открылся вид на посёлок: насыпные тропинки, огородики и домишки, собранные из морских контейнеров. 

Мимо Чарльза проехали подростки на велосипедах, позвякивая клаксонами. Группа молодых женщин и мужчин деловито перебирала картофель, расстелив по земле холщовые мешки и простыни. С Эриком они уважительно поздоровались, а при виде Чарльза с любопытством вытянули шеи. 

— Не удивляйся, — пояснил Эрик. — Здесь все тебя знают.

— Ещё бы. Я весь последний год только и делал, что раздавал интервью. 

Про себя Чарльз добавил: надо же было быть таким идиотом. Но вслух этого не сказал: самобичевание столь же унизительно, как и жалость. 

— Интервью? — переспросил Эрик. — Нет, мы же не следим за новостями. 

— А. 

— Я просто рассказал, как ты помог с островом. Без тебя ничего бы не было. 

— Большое дело — сделать пару звонков. 

— Не прибедняйся. Скажи, выглядит неплохо? 

В голосе Эрика Чарльз услышал ничем не завуалированную гордость. Эрик обвёл взглядом дома, огороды и тропинки. 

У Чарльза мелькнуло: так выглядят на картинках еврейские кибуцы начала века. Коммуна фермеров, пронизанная идеей возрождения народа. В глазах всего мира этот остров — резервация для фриков. Ни электричества, ни технологий, ни социальных институтов; всё держится на одной воле, а воля хрупка и переменчива. 

Но для Эрика это не просто остров. Это обещание лучшей жизни, и ожидание счастья, и чувство родства, и сбывшаяся мечта о сионизме — после долгих мытарств и скитаний наконец найти своё место. Кто бы мог подумать, что у Эрика вообще есть такая мечта. 

Чарльз-то всегда считал, что Эрик одержим скорее яростью, чем надеждой. Интересно, в чём ещё он ошибся? 

— Почти пришли, — сказал Эрик. 

Ужин был накрыт в большом шатре. Это напоминало полевую кухню: к столу с котелками и казанами тянулась небольшая очередь из людей с мисками и подносами. Зал был огромен и утопал в полумраке — его освещали только свечи. Множество свечей. Длинные столы стояли в три ряда, за ними сидели мутанты, оживлённо переговариваясь в своих компаниях. 

Эрик кивнул на пустой стол подальше от выхода. 

— Подождёшь меня? Пойду возьму что-нибудь из еды. Кстати, у тебя есть аллергия на что-нибудь? Орехи, пыльца, цитрусы? 

— Э-э-э… Нет. 

Чарльз занял место ближе к середине и минуты три сидел в одиночестве, нервно постукивая кончиками пальцев по столешнице. Вскоре Эрик вернулся, поставил перед Чарльзом тарелку с чем-то кашеобразным и положил рядом деревянную ложку. 

Чарльз с сомнением принюхался. 

— Рагу из кролика, — сообщил Эрик. — Это вкусно. Ты сначала попробуй, а потом уже морщись. 

— Что, так заметно? 

— Ну конечно, — Эрик сел на стул рядом с Чарльзом, тоже вооружился ложкой и с энтузиазмом набросился на своё рагу. — Ты всегда был как открытая книга. 

— Не всегда. 

— Ну, последние лет двадцать точно. Уж мне-то не ври. 

* * *

Всё это было очень странно. Ни на что не похоже. Чарльз будто бы наблюдал за собой и Эриком со стороны — смотрел и не мог уложить в голове, что, чёрт возьми, происходит. 

Вот они сидят за общим столом: Чарльз посередине, Эрик поближе к краю. Чарльз, конечно, в инвалидном кресле, а Эрик — на колченогом стуле. 

Сначала стул Эрик стоит далеко, сантиметрах в тридцати от кресла Чарльза, но, потянувшись за солью, Эрик придвигается ближе, а потом, протянув руку, ещё ближе; наконец, оказывается совсем рядом, когда невозможно не задевать друг друга локтями. 

Чарльз ничего не чувствует ниже пояса, но, опустив глаза вниз, видит, как к его бедру прижимается бедро Эрика. 

Кажется, Эрик даже не понимает, что здесь не так. Не очень-то отслеживает этот импульс, эту нить. Иногда нить превращается в лассо, которым они притягивают друг друга. Сложно только понять: это именно тот момент или нет. 

Они о чём-то говорят. О чём — не так важно. Рагу действительно оказывается необычайно вкусным. Пока Чарльз ест, Эрик заводит речь об обитателях Геноши; он утверждает, что здесь живут представители сотни национальностей. Затем разговор сворачивает к происхождению, и Эрик спрашивает, кем были предки Чарльза. 

— А что, я тебе не говорил? — удивляется Чарльз. 

Эрик отрицательно мотает головой. 

— Да тут особо нечего рассказывать. Прадед был испанцем. Отец ещё застал его, а я, естественно, уже нет. Старик эмигрировал в тысяча восемьсот семидесятых — в Испании тогда творилось чёрт знает что, настоящая военная диктатура, а старик хотел сберечь капиталы. 

— А говоришь, нечего рассказывать. Солидные были капиталы? 

— По нынешним меркам — не очень, но по тем временам — да. Это ведь было ещё до испанско-американской войны, когда у испанцев ещё оставалось кое-какое влияние. 

— Разве была такая война? 

— А как, по-твоему, Куба перестала быть испанской? 

— Никогда об этом не думал, — признался Эрик. — И что твой прадед? Наверное, заступался в этой войне за всех подряд? 

— Нет, куда там. Отец говорил, старик был просто ужасен — склочный, хитрый, да ещё умопомрачительный сноб. У него было редкое качество — он одинаково ненавидел и своих, и чужих. 

— И в кого ты такой хороший уродился, — пробормотал Эрик, отодвигая тарелку. 

— А ты в кого? 

Они посмотрели друг на друга. Чарльз в сотый раз удивился тому, какой у Эрика чистый взгляд; а ведь это взгляд убийцы, взгляд террориста, взгляд жёсткого неумолимого человека, который редко кому сочувствует и мало кого любит. 

Странно, что Чарльз видел в Эрике другое. 

После стольких лет. 

— Ты мне льстишь, Чарли. Как не стыдно. 

Зачем он назвал его Чарли? 

Зачем Чарльз улыбнулся в ответ? 

* * *

После ужина стемнело. Когда Эрик и Чарльз выбрались на улицу, сумерки сгустились; в темнеющем небе звёзды сияли гораздо ярче, чем в Нью-Йорке, и казалось, что это не просто другая точка на планете, а другой мир. Другие законы физики. Другие слои атмосферы и состав воздуха. Другие отношения. 

— Зайдёшь в гости? — спросил Эрик обманчиво небрежным тоном, сунув руки в карманы. 

— А ты… один? — вырвалось у Чарльза. 

Он уже минут двадцать размышлял о том, как бы поаккуратнее спросить, но так и не придумал изящную формулировку. 

— Нет, конечно, — отозвался Эрик. 

— Нет?.. 

Эрик подопнул камешек на земле, издал короткий смешок и продекламировал: 

— «Эрик, ты не один». 

— А, — вместе с этим звуком из груди вырвался вздох облегчения. — В этом смысле… 

— Зайдёшь или нет? 

Чарльз никогда не был у Эрика дома. За те годы, что они были знакомы, Эрик сменил множество стран и городов, но Чарльз ни разу даже не представлял себе, как может выглядеть место, которое Эрик зовёт домом. 

Теперь он смотрел на большую полутёмную комнату, и ему казалось, что она мерцает, окутанная слабым сиянием. То ли из-за горящих свечей вместо электрического света, то ли из-за трепещущего чувства новизны. 

В комнате не было ничего особенного: низкая кровать, пара сундуков с вещами, деревянные полки, заваленные всяким хламом — в основном инструментами вроде молотков или кусачек, — но Чарльза притягивали мелочи. Он цеплялся взглядом за бамбуковые подставки, глиняные чайники, медные семисвечники, и представлял, как Эрик всё это собирает. Покупает, получает в подарок, присматривается. Этот странный мирок что-то значит для Эрика, а Чарльз даже не догадывался о его существовании. 

Если уж совсем начистоту, Эрик — это отдельная вселенная. Чарльз думал, что знает её — лишь на том основании, что наблюдал за ней достаточно долго, — а оказалось, это лишь иллюзия. Первая в череде многих. 

Пока Чарльз разглядывал обстановку, Эрик отступил в тёмный угол и покопался в шкафу. 

— Знаю, ты любишь виски, но у меня его нет. Зато есть кашаса. Это что-то вроде рома из сахарного тростника. 

Забренчали чашки и блюдца. Эрик разлил кашасу в две пиалы. Чарльз получил свою пиалу и глотнул — на языке остался землистый привкус, а в груди стало горячо. 

Кашаса придала ему храбрости. 

— Эрик, прости за резкость, но надо обговорить кое-что на берегу. 

— Говори, я весь внимание. 

— Мне совершенно не нужна твоя милость. И не нужны одолжения. 

Эрик отошёл к шкафу, чтобы налить ещё одну порцию. 

— А кто говорит об одолжениях?

— Да брось. Что я, совсем идиот. 

Эрик будто нарочно тянул с ответом — медленно подошёл к шкафу, медленно открутил крышку бутылки, медленно налил. Наконец, взвешивая каждое слово, осведомился: 

— Что, по-твоему, сейчас происходит? 

— Ну как — что? Я оступился и растерял всё, что у меня было. А ты решил, что надо помочь сирому и обездоленному старому другу. Позвал на свой остров, накормил, теперь ещё и поишь. Ещё беседы эти для поддержания духа. Видимо, всё закончится утешительным сексом. 

Чарльз запоздало спохватился, что надо было найти какой-нибудь эвфемизм, тонкий намёк или ненавязчивую шутку, но было уже поздно. Слово «секс» повисло в воздухе. 

— Стоп, — перебил Эрик. — Ты кокетничаешь или это всерьёз? 

— Эрик, слушай, это очень мило с твоей стороны. Правда, мило. Я даже тронут. Но мне сейчас меньше всего на свете нужна чья-то жалость, и особенно… 

— По-твоему, я бы стал что-то делать только потому, что это  _ мило _ ? 

Держа пиалы в руках, он повернулся к Чарльзу. На лице было в красках написано отвращение. 

Чарльз чуть не рассмеялся. 

— Я в тебя верю, друг мой. 

— Хва-а-атит. 

— Я не шучу!

— И это самое страшное… Даю тебе слово: пальцем не пошевельну, чтобы быть милым. И никакой жалости ты от меня не дождёшься. 

Чарльз принял пиалу, но не выпил, а просто подержал её в руках. Глиняная поверхность была приятно шершавой. 

— Тогда зачем это всё?

— Затем, что я хочу узнать тебя получше. 

— Что… что, прости? 

— Я многого о тебе не знаю, — терпеливо пояснил Эрик. — Откуда ты, кто твои родители, на что у тебя аллергия… Уйму вещей. 

Поразительно, подумал Чарльз. Кто из нас читает мысли — я или он? 

— Будешь смеяться, но пару минут назад я размышлял о том же. Никогда не был у тебя дома, представляешь? 

— Ты у меня сейчас. 

Чарльз отпустил смешок. Очень нервный. Эрик сверлил его задумчивым взглядом. Выдержав паузу, он спросил: 

— Думаешь, мы что-то упустили?

— Не знаю. Просто раньше всё сводилось... не к разговорам. 

— Что, стыдно? 

— Нет. 

Чистая правда — Чарльз никогда не испытывал стыда за то, что у них было. Злился — да. Сокрушался — конечно. Нутро жгло гневом, болью и тоской, иногда даже безудержной звериной радостью, но никогда — стыдом. 

— В общем, Чарльз. Считай, у нас выдался шанс поговорить. Не о политике и о планах школы и Геноши, а вот так, как сейчас. 

Чарльз пожал плечами — в который раз уже, — и залпом опрокинул пиалу. 

— Мне нечего сказать. Я ошибся по всем фронтам, вот и всё. 

— «Если кто-то оступился, это не значит, что он потерян». Твои слова. 

— Но я же не просто оступился. Я умудрился разругаться и с Рейвен, и с Джин, и даже с Хэнком. Да со всеми. 

Эрик сел на пуфик перед Чарльзом, забрал у него пиалу и поставил на пол. 

— Но не со мной. 

— Да уж, — с сарказмом отозвался Чарльз. — Кто бы мог подумать… 

— Знаешь, что меня в тебе поражает? Ты в упор не видишь того, что у тебя под носом. 

— Неужели.

— Чарльз, я много лет подряд постоянно ошибался. Уж если кто-нибудь и может тебя выслушать, так это я. Об этом ты не думал?

— Нет, — честно сказал Чарльз. 

— А ты подумай. 

Чарльз опустил глаза и увидел, что пальцы вцепились в подлокотники кресла. Костяшки побелели от напряжения. 

— Незачем таскать всё в себе. У тебя есть я. 

Поколебавшись, он добавил: 

— К тому же у нас обоих больше нет тридцати лет, чтобы ждать. 

— Ждать чего? 

Эрик положил ладонь поверх руки Чарльза. От неожиданности Чарльз разжал пальцы — резко полегчало. 

— Ты знаешь.

Они смотрели друг на друга. Чарльз подмечал каждую морщинку на лбу Эрика, каждый маленький шрам, неровность кожи, первое пигментное пятнышко на кисти. Всё, что он упустил в потоке времён и при смене эпох. 

Эрик потянулся вперёд, нашёл губами губы Чарльза и поцеловал. 

В прежние времена каждый поцелуй получался смазанным: торопливым, лихорадочным, исступлённым, — так целуются незнакомцы в порыве легко приходящей и легко уходящей страсти. 

Теперь всё было не так. Медленно, осторожно. Они хотели узнать друг друга, и торопиться было уже некуда, и бояться некого, и стесняться — тоже. 

— Останься со мной, — шепнул Эрик, — хотя бы ненадолго. Найдём тебе кучу студентов, тут каждый второй мечтает поучиться у профессора Икс. Только держи в уме, что ты не один, ладно? 

Чарльз подумал: надо же, какое новое, огромное, распирающее изнутри чувство — не нить, а канат, сплетённый из нитей. Что-то прочное, что может удержать, когда падаешь. 

Откуда только взялось? 

Ты находишь человека, потом теряешь, потом опять находишь — и, потеряв, больше всего на свете мечтаешь снова найти. А он, оказывается, и не терялся, он здесь, держит тебя за руку. Говорит, что ты не один. 

Вот, значит, каково это.

Вот зачем это всё. 

**fin. **


End file.
